Blue Planet
: "The rain was originally Nature's blessing." :: - Blue Planet Blue Planet (ブルー・プラネット) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Personality Blue Planet is described as a nature lover. He is shown as a warm and gentle person, who loves to look at the night sky. In YGGDRASIL, he enjoyed spending most of his time creating the ideal world on the 6th Floor. Blue Planet also seems to welcome praises by his guild members when they called him romantic. He was always particularly excited whenever the topic about nature is brought to his attention. Background Apparently, Blue Planet began playing YGGDRASIL with a goal in mind to re-create the gorgeous natural scenery that had been lost in the World of 2138 due to environmental pollution. Along the way, he appreciates the scenery in the game and loved its depiction of nature. At some point in time while playing the game, Blue Planet was once part of the Nine's Own Goal clan. After it got dissolved by Touch Me, he ends up joining a guild by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown while also helping alongside his members conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Additionally, Momonga remembers him taking part in one of the guild's offline meetings as a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Later on, he would end up spending a lot of his time and effort, crafting and redesigning the 6th Floor within their Guild Base. On that floor was the night sky he successfully designed and it was considered by him to be a reproduction of the idealized world in his heart. Chronology The Undead King Arc Blue Planet's name was mentioned by Momonga after he went outside of the tomb. Momonga wishes that Blue Planet could see the beautiful night sky of the New World since he was the one designed the fake sky on the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc When the Eight-Edge Assassins left the room elegantly in a disciplined line, this made Ainz remember about the nature documentary clip of ants marching in a line, shown to him by Blue Planet.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Two Leaders Arc : Main article: The Two Leaders Arc Ainz stated that Blue Planet assisted Bellriver while creating the dense forest in Spa Resort Nazarick. These two modeled the forest after an area that existed in the past, the Amazon river.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Story in Nazarick The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Momonga reminiscence about the words spoken by his guildmate, Blue Planet. Upon remembering his friend's wise words, Momonga refuses the idea of magically altering the weather in E-Rantel and thought it was best to let nature remain natural and not have it disturbed. The transition between the four seasons was not very clear in the real world, but that thought struck Momonga's mind as he wonders what kind of face Blue Planet would make if he happens to witness to the scenery in the New World.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Abilities and Powers Blue Planet is a druid of Ainz Ooal Gown. His choice of weaponry is wielding a shovel in battle.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Active * Nature's Shelter: It is a 10th tier divine spell that can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga As a fellow Guildmate, Blue Planet and Momonga had mutual respect for each other. Their friendship was built upon their love of the game, and Momonga's openness to hearing Blue Planet's love of nature. Blue Planet and Momonga even watched a nature clip documentary of ants together. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he is the creator of Cocytus. * In Mass for the Dead, Blue Planet told Herohero about the locations to participate in a Cherry Blossom Festival happening in YGGDRASIL as a means to celebrate their newly captured dungeon.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Supreme Hanami Quotes References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Magic Casters Category:Druids Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick